Wrestling Is ?
by IndyLover
Summary: Heart, Fun, Awesome , Cool , Respect, Art and Intense
1. Chapter 1

**Wrestling is Fun!**

**Allentown, Pennsylvania**

**Commentators: Steve Weiner, Ultramantis Black , Bryce Remsburg and Louden Noxious(aka Gavin Loudspeaker)**

**Tale of the Tape**

**The Usurper vs Latvian Proud Oak**

**282 vs ? Weight**

**3 vs ? Experience**

**Somewhere cold vs Latvia duh Hometown**

**Off With His Head vs ? Finishing Manuver**

Medieval Music

Louden: Ladies and gentlemen coming to the ring weighing 282 pounds. He is Nefarious Nordic Warrior. Oleg the Usurper!

The Safety Dance

Louden: Coming to the ring from the great land of Latvia. He is the pride of Latvia. He is the Latvian Proud Oak!

Bryce: Bryce here with Steve" the Turtle" Weiner and the opening contest of Wrestling is Fun here in Allentown. Now Steve i know you have been in the ring with Oleg. Now knowing how he wrestles do you think the Proud Oak has a chance?

Steve: Well Bryce i always root for the underdog but i can honestly say the chances of the Proud Oak of winning are slim to none.

Bryce: Here we go and the Proud Oak is running at Oleg throwing punches but Oleg seems unaffected by the attacks. He pushes the Proud Oak in to the ropes and the Proud Oak looks for a headscissors, but Oleg stops him midway and Oleg hits him with a backbreaker. Now he has the Proud Oak on is knees this doesn't look to good.

Steve: He's looking for his finishing manuver called Off With His Head.

Bryce: He hit him aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh! With the clubbing forearm to the side of the head. 1 , 2 , 3 its over.

Louden: You're winner of the match Oleg the Usurper.

Steve: Bryce i felt that manuver and let me tell you I received massive headaches for the rest of the week.

Next it will be The Devastation Corpration versus a team from OVW


	2. Chapter 2

**Tale of the Tape**

**The Devastation Corporation vs. Lambda Lambda Lambda**

**Max Smashmaster& Blaster McMassive vs. Stephon J. Baxter III & Albert Einstein Baxter II Members**

**634 vs. 387 Weight**

**1? vs. 0 Tag Team Experience**

**Death Blow vs. ? Finishing Maneuver**

**? vs. Baltimore, Maryland, USA **

Family Matters Theme Song

Louden: Coming to the ring from the Lambda Lambda Lambda fraternity. The team of Stephon J. Baxter III and Albert Einstein Baxter II!

Steve: Hey they look like two Steve Urkels.

The Devastation Corporation Theme

Louden: Coming to the ring accompanied by Sidney Bakabella. Weighing in over 600 pounds. Max Smashmaster and Blaster McMassive. They are The Devastation Corporation!

Bryce: So we have the gentlemen from OVW Stephon J. Baxter III and Albert Einstein Baxter II from the Lambda Lambda Lambda fraternity up against the beasts from who knows where The Devastation Corporation.

Steve: Like the last match I don't believe the team of genius can beat these monsters. But this match is a match of brain versus brawn.

Bryce: Here we go Max Smashmaster and Albert are starting off and Max tries for a clothesline but misses and he gets punched in the face.

Steve: Max looks angry.

Bryce: He grabs Albert he whips him in the rope but Smashmaster misses the splash. Albert is taunting Blaster and Blaster comes in charging but splashes his partner! Albert is taunting him again by the ropes and Blaster charges only for the rope to be lowered and Blaster is now down in the outside.

Steve: Can we see a huge upset in the making happening.

Bryce: Stephon tags in and hit a hip attack in the corner Smashmaster is down cover 1. Wow only a 1 count. He tries to whip Smashmaster back in the corner, but he's not strong enough gets lift up into a body slam. Now Albert is coming in but Max lifts him up and throws him into Blaster McMassive hands that catches him and throwaway slams him! Now Max lifts up Stephon Blaster goes on the top rope and….

Steve: Death Blow 1, 2, 3

Louden: You're winners of the match The Devastation Corporation!

Bryce: It was a good effort from the two from OVW but they couldn't handle the power and strength of The Devastation Corporation. And now our next event will be in Burlington , New Jersey which will be Wrestling Is Respect. Where you'll see Veda Scott vs Daizee Haze , Oleg the Usurper vs Leach Landa , Saturyne and Green Ant vs Jigsaw and The Shard, Francis O'Rourke vs The Estonian Thunder Frog and SCUM's Rhett Titus vs Delirious in the main event.


End file.
